halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Halo 2
I've already removed one dud section, and i personally think that everything on this talk page is out of date and/or useless and should all be removed/archived (except my new note). -007bond 23:39, 9 April 2007 (UTC) I found something cool. If you look very carefully (or not as carefully as I needed to), at objects like the carbine, plasma pistol, also the rifle, there are gauges that tell you how hot/how much ammo there is in the weapon (for example, the "decorations" of the plasma rifle turns colours based on how hot it is). Also, there is a gauge telling you how hard the Warthog's engine is working (in front of the steering wheel). Also, if you throw a grenade, and go up and look at it VERY closely, well, you'll see. Graphical Downgrade...? I've noticed that some things like signs and markings on boxes and walls look worse than they did in Halo: CE; they look out of focus and are difficult to read. I'm not sure if this is normal or if it's just my disk, as I got the game used and the disk is damaged to a point that it has trouble loading all the quality levels at the same time making cutscenes look strange for the first couple of seconds after a camera angle change. --PFC Jenkins 18:13, 27 June 2007 (UTC) Acually ive noticed that to and ya some of the boxes and signs arent as detailed as they were in halo: CE so its not your CD mendoza 5:09, 11 july (UTC) our of focus? if its blurry they may have done that to add depth.. unless you are staring right at it and its the same then its a problem with Halo 2 the game. Posted by someone Halo 2 multiplayer maps There is no consistency through these maps. Something needs to be done about simple things such as naming certain objects like Gravity lifts, and noting whether or not the map is part of the map pack or something like that. -007bond 23:39, 9 April 2007 (UTC) http://www.haloeastereggs.co.nr Im the owner of the site, im sorry if this has coused a problem. There is a communty of about 60 member(a bungie.net group) responsible for the updating/promotion of the site. I will make sure the culprite dosent bother you again - hp name: Darc3st1 Is a site that displays Easter Eggs for the Halo 2 game. According to the history the link has been deleted and readded 7 times (Hmmm 7): Irony hey. *'04:43, 29 October 2006' User:Esemono erases it *'2:48, 29 October 2006' User:144.131.240.37 adds the link onto the Halo 3 page *'17:33, 27 October 2006' User:Dragonclaws erases the link *'10:25, 26 October 2006' User:144.131.240.37 adds the link *'09:24, 26 October 2006' User:Dragonclaws erases the link *'09:17, 26 October 2006' User:202.71.168.165 adds the link *'08:13, 26 October 2006' user:216.224.121.141 erases the link *'06:10, 26 October 2006' User:216.224.121.141 adds the link *'06:09, 26 October 2006' User:216.224.121.141 erases the link *'06:05, 26 October 2006' User:216.224.121.151 adds the link *'04:38, 22 October 2006' user:Dragonclaws erases the link *'11:47, 22 October 2006' User:220.235.23.67 adds the link *'04:38, 22 October 2006' user:Dragonclaws erases the link *'02:23, 22 October 2006' User:144.137.248.205 adds the link *'13:49, 4 October 2006' User:210.174.41.209 erases the both links *'12:18, 4 October 2006' User:124.178.3.98 adds the link twice *'12:17, 4 October 2006' User:124.178.3.98 adds the link The person/people who keep adding the link never sign in but by using the Apnic Who is this IP search we can determine that: *144.131.240.37 is a Telstra Internet account from Canberra, Australia *216.224.121.141 *220.235.23.67 is a Westnet Internet account based in Osborne, Western Australia, Australia *124.178.3.98 is a Telstra Internet account from Canberra, Australia 20% of members are Australian but yea, its not going to happen again. Disapointing There were only two thing in halo 2 that i foun dissapointing. 1. They took out the assult rifle. WHY? 2. They ended the game as the arbiter. I thought that was dissapointing. I thought that they should have ended it with Spartan-117 (MASTER CHIEF). The assault rifle is replaced by some other upgraded weapons, it doesn't matter, it returns in Halo 3. The arbiter is suppose to kill Tartarus, and Master Chief is somehow getting back to Earth, it makes sense, Master Chief hasn't got any more battles until Halo 3!--Master Chief Petty Officer 12:30, 17 January 2007 (UTC)--Master Chief Petty Officer 12:30, 17 January 2007 (UTC) I agree, had they done the levels like this: *Uprising *Gravemind *The Great Journey *High Charity It would have been much better. But since they didn't, Halo 2 didn't have as a climatic ending as Halo 1 did. It was still good though. AlphaPrime 16:40, 3 April 2007 (UTC) They want to make it a more mysterious ending, [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 09:59, 1 June 2007 (UTC) Hey Wats 'Tesco Finest*' doing on halo2 multiplayer game types? Vandals Somebody vandilized the whole page. Yes, I agree. --John010117 00:21, 28 February 2007 (UTC) okay this vandal dosent have a life he vandalized the page twice today Yes, I found the vandal, he only uses an IP-address, no account. The vandal is User:82.198.250.71 See ya, Terror (Talkie Talkie) Wow! revandalized! Someone really has no life. Spartansnak Heres the last good edit Revision as of 11:37, 26 February 2007 (edit) Well I fixed the vandelism 71.38.255.155 Sodaplayer Hmm Since Halo 2 had a lot of great stuff deleted, what do you think the game you be like if all the deleted stuff was kept? --UNSC AI 01:19, 2 March 2007 (UTC) Sweet man if I could go Mono a Mono with a Juggernat and that Mural Scene would have been nice . Damn Those new maps Tombstone and Desolation look damn nice Yeah, but how do I get to play on them?!?!?!?--'MY Place!' · Feed The MailBox·''' ''' .I Have Two Sides 18:55, 23 June 2007 (UTC) Split-screen Is there any way to have the split-screen horizontal, instead of vertical? I remember reading somewhere it was possible, but I don't know how. -- AlphaPrime 16:44, 3 April 2007 (UTC) :It all depends on if you're using HD settings. If you don't then player 1 is on top and player 2 is on the bottom. If you do then player 1 is on the left and player 2 is on the right.--Fragg3d 19:02, 7 April 2007 (UTC) Consistency As with my note on the Halo 1 talk page about formats the game was released on: Halo 2 was not released on the PC and was never released on CD. Halo 2 PC will be, and it should therefore be put on the Halo 2 PC article and removed from this article. -007bond 00:35, 10 April 2007 (UTC) :Done. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 17:12, 14 May 2007 (UTC) Cover shouldn't it be M instead of +16. Darth tader,Talk to the Tader, 15:35, 21 April 2007 (UTC) :Different countries have different rating systems for the game. +16 iss just another one of them. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 17:14, 14 May 2007 (UTC) um shield aren't weaker um shield aren't weaker in fact there stronger than in halo 1 the only reason it seems weaker is because the covenant weapons and human weapons are stronger i mean common would you use the same thing over again if it could be improved --Plasmatag 00:06, 30 May 2007 (UTC) Last 3 levels It would be well good if the last 3 levels were put in. HДĿΘFáṆ 20:31, 2 June 2007 (UTC) What do you mean?[[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 11:37, 26 June 2007 (UTC) The first trivia fact says the last three levels were cut from the game. ĦДĿΘFáЙ 09:56, 18 August 2007 (UTC) Vehicles Under the Gameplay section, can someone add a sub-section on the vehicles of Halo 2?--SWME 16:43, 27 June 2007 (UTC) Done. simon rj 18:21, 27 June 2007 (UTC) Cleanup Trying to do cleanup by rearranging some awkwardly placed things, taking out bias, and rewording stuff. Feedback is good! Burgerking 23:50, 19 July 2007 (UTC)